Human skin is exposed to a variety of damaging, deteriorating and/or irritating influences. These influences include ultraviolet radiation, pollutant chemicals, wind chapping, dryness, abrasives, insect bites, allergic reactions and the like. The skin is also subjected to a variety of intrinsic influences, including age-related histological and biochemical changes, for example, which damage or deteriorate skin.
A variety of skin care products are available to improve and/or preserve the health, feel and/or appearance of skin. These products include those the purpose of which is to delay, minimize or eliminate wrinkling of skin which is associated with aging. Other skin care products include sunscreens, which prevent or minimize the damaging effects of ultraviolet radiation; antiperspirants, which reduce sweating and eliminate or minimize the growth of odor-causing bacteria on the skin; insect repellants, which prevent insect bites and stings on the skin; and antiseptics, which prevent skin infections.
Various types of sunscreens are known for preventing or minimizing damage to skin which is induced by ultraviolet radiation. A typical sunscreen includes an organic chemical compound which absorbs ultraviolet light, such as oxybenzone; an opaque material which reflects light, such as titanium oxide or zinc oxide; or a combination of both. The organic chemical and/or opaque material is typically mixed with a cream base to facilitate spreading on the skin preparatory to sun exposure.
On certain portions of the skin, such as the armpits, bacterial breakdown of perspiration causes body odor. Deodorants can be applied to these skin areas to inhibit the growth of bacteria which metabolize perspiration. Antiperspirants are applied to the skin to stop or significantly reduce perspiration, and thus, eliminate or reduce the moist, warm climate in which odor-causing bacteria thrive. In some formulations, deodorants and antiperspirants are combined to both inhibit the growth of bacteria and reduce perspiration.
Insect repellants are compositions which can be applied to skin for the purpose of preventing insects from stinging or biting the skin. While some insect repellants are insecticides which kill insects upon contact, other insect repellants mask human scent or emit a scent which is repellant to insects. Insect repellants are typically formulated as a cream which can be spread over the surface of the skin or as a pressurized liquid which can be sprayed onto the skin from a container.
Antiseptics are antibacterial or antimicrobial compositions which can be applied to skin for the purpose of killing bacteria to prevent infection, such as in the case of burned or cut skin. Some antiseptics are germicidal, or capable of killing bacteria, whereas others are bacteriostatic, or capable of preventing or inhibiting the growth of bacteria.
Skin care products such as sunscreens, antiperspirants, insect repellants and antiseptics are typically applied to the skin for a single protective purpose. What is needed is a multi-purpose skin composition which functions as a sunscreen, an anti-perspirant, an insect/pest repellant and an antiseptic.